Mi don, no, mi mayor maldición
by LiliRush
Summary: Un toque, vida. Otro toque, muerte, esta vez, para siempre. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de revivir a tu primer amor, ¿lo harías?, y si eso supone que no lo podrás volver a tocar jamás, ¿correrías el riesgo?


**Hola! Se que estuve ausente mucho tiempo pero he vuelto con una nueva historia, será mi primer "long fic" aunque como máximo estimo que se tratará de unos 3 capítulos. Es un OOC, aunque intenté dejar sus personalidades lo mayor posible, esta historia es una adaptación podría decirse, de un programa que me encantaba, dejaré que averiguen cuál fué, sin mas, los dejo con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ésto lo hago sólo con fines de entretenimiento sano.

* * *

-Quítate el mandil, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿No puedes esperar siquiera a que el pay salga del horno?

-¿Quieres que llamen otro detective?, Apúrate, nos están esperando ya.- El ojiverde salió de la cocina y yo no hice otra cosa más que suspirar y acomodar el temporizador.

-Carlos, ¿puedes venir?-, el mencionado llegó a una velocidad sorprendente a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Logan?

-Cuando suene el temporizador, ¿puedes sacar los pays del horno por favor?

-Oh, era eso- Se le notaba la decepción y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad- ¿Necesitas otra cosa?, ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo más?- se me insinuó descaradamente y yo solo pude orillarme y salir de la cocina pegado a la pared.

-Es todo, vuelvo enseguida.- Como pude, salí del campo visual de mi ayudante y me fui corriendo detrás de mi socio, muy bien creo que debo empezar desde el principio.

Soy Logan Henderson, de 25 años de edad, pero para mi corta edad he vivido bastantes cosas, algunas de las que no estoy orgulloso y otras que me atormentan, por azares del destino nací con un particular don, si hay algo –o alguien- muerto, al tocarlo lo puedo devolver a la vida, pero tiene consecuencias de las que me di cuenta muy desafortunadamente, si vuelvo a tocar lo que he revivido muere para siempre, nadie conoce mi don, el cual he mantenido en secreto hasta que mi socio Kendall me encontró:

 **Flashback**

 _Era una mañana tranquila y el pequeño panadero se disponía a salir de su local para tirar una bolsa de basura en el cubo de la esquina, estaba tan concentrado en sus tareas que no se dio cuenta que en los techos de los edificios se estaba llevando a cabo una persecución._

 _El investigador privado Kendall Schmidt estaba corriendo tras su más reciente sospechoso, ya lo tenía acorralado pues sabía que si no era culpable no tenia por que huir, pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarlo, en un arrebato de adrenalina, el sospechoso intento brincar de un techo a otro, pero para su mala suerte, resbalo en el borde del techo contiguo y al querer sujetarse, dado el impulso que tenía, su cabeza reboto causándole una muerte inmediata, cayendo así, por pura casualidad, a los brazos del indiferente panadero, éste lo tocó para dejarlo en el suelo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que abría los ojos, lo veía y volvía a emprender la huida. Logan corrió tras él y lo toco en la nuca, cayendo así muerto de nuevo; odiaba tener que usar su don, y más cuando él no era consciente de ello, así que solo se sacudió el cuerpo y volteo a ambos lados de la calle rogando al cielo que nadie lo hubiera visto, pero al comenzar a pensar que había caído "del cielo" un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar que alguien debería estar siguiendo al sujeto, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver como unos grandes ojos esmeralda lo miraban sorprendido desde el techo…_

 **Fin flashback**

-Y… ¿Qué paso esta vez?

-Amanda Smith fue asesinada por unos perros pastor alemán, lo extraño es que eran suyos, y éstos no atacan a sus dueños, alguien debió haberlos provocado y mandarlos contra ella, nuestro trabajo es encontrar quien fue.

-De acuerdo.

Kendall siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos a unas oficinas un poco alejadas de la ciudad, eran grandes y lujosas, claro, caigo en la cuenta de quién era la mujer asesinada.

-¿Amanda Smith no era la famosa diseñadora de ropa?

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?, Cielos hombre, no sé qué piensas cuando te doy los datos del caso, seguramente me escuchas y tu mente se pone a divagar en Carlos, ¿no?- Su mirada se torna entre acusadora y picara.

-Carlos no es nadie para mi excepto mi ayudante- lo dije con convicción, mientras salíamos del carro y cruzábamos el enorme estacionamiento, parecía una mansión, no un puñado de oficinas.

-No me vas a decir que nunca te has enamorado, Logan Henderson, ¿o sí?- su voz estaba con un tono más alto de pánico en cada palabra mencionada.

-Bueno yo…emmm…- comencé a sonrojarme, la verdad no quería pensar en el amor, y más cuando yo aun lo sentía y no estaba seguro si aun era correspondido por la otra persona.

-Vamos, no pasa nada si es hombre, mujer o bestia, puedes contármelo todo y yo te cuento mi triste historia de amor después.- suspiro mientras se quitaba una lágrima invisible del ojo, reí ante sus esfuerzos por infundirme valor.

-Bien, cuando tenía 8 años nos mudamos mi madre y yo a un pequeño pueblo, me enamore de un chico muy lindo, pero cuando cumplimos 12 paso un trágico accidente y ambos nos mudamos para no vernos nunca más. El me dio mi primer beso –enrojecí severamente al decir esa frase- y yo aun pienso en el aunque no sé si él me recuerde.- Me sentí mal, es cierto, yo iba a todos sus conciertos pero él no me hacía en el mundo.

-¿Y cómo se llama este chico Logs?- me preguntó con una sincera mirada de preocupación, ya estábamos llegando a la entrada del edificio.

-Bueno, ahora tiene un nombre artístico, pero antes era…

-Hey, no pueden pasar a escena del crimen a menos que sea el investigador privado al que llamamos.- Había oficiales custodiando la entrada, mientras veíamos como los de la perrera sacaban a las mascotas de una oficina.

-Soy yo- Kendall mostro su credencial y todo los ojos, nadie esperaba que fuera tan joven, había ganado una increíble reputación casualmente desde que me había unido a su "equipo".

-Lo siento señor- el oficial bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto- su oficina era la primera a mano izquierda.

-Gracias-.

Kendall y yo pasamos por el majestuoso pasillo de entrada –que parecía una enorme casa de muñecas llena de color rosa y retratos de perros en todas partes- y entramos en la oficina, ahí estaba la pobre mujer, acostada en su mesa de corte con enormes charcos de sangre en el piso, incluso le faltaba una mano, no pude evitar hacer un gesto de asco, mi socio estaba acostumbrado a esto pero yo aun no.

-Es tu turno compadre- Kendall me miro a los ojos con intensidad, me acerque a la víctima y el asintió. –Corre tiempo.-

Enseguida toque a la mujer, quien dio una bocanada de aire y nos miro confundida. –Oye, disculpa que te lo diga de esta forma pero estas muerta, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién fue el que te hizo esto para que podamos vengar tu muerte?- le dije de forma rápida, el tiempo apremia.

-¿Qué si tengo idea?, pero claro que lo sé, ese bastardo de mi ex, al enterarse que le iba a dar el divorcio sin dejarle nada vino y me acuchillo con sus propias manos de embustero, lo que no sabe es que tengo un testamento para darle todo a mi pequeño niño, ya llevábamos tiempo peleando por sus estúpidas apuestas así que me asegure por si algo pasaba.

-¿Y donde esta ese testamento?

-En el collar de Twinky, ese maldito odiaba a mis perritos, no dudo que los involucre para tapar lo que hizo pero…

-El tiempo Logan- me grito desesperadamente Kendall, por lo que me apresuré a tocarla de nuevo, ella volvió a caer muerta en la mesa, Ken y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-Vaya que sí es un bastardo- murmuro mientras me hacía señas para que saliéramos de la oficina.

El camino de regreso a la panadería fue silencioso, cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Kendall se encargaba de arreglar los asuntos de sus víctimas en su oficina, así que a mí solo me dejaba en mi trabajo y aguardaba a que me depositara la parte de mi recompensa en el banco.

-Bueno Logs, si sucede otra cosa te aviso, iré a cerrar el caso y a buscar al "bastardo ex"

-Está bien, nos vemos luego-. Me disponía a salir del coche cuando sentí un jalón que me atraía de nuevo al asiento.

-Espera, Logs- Kendall se acercó demasiado a mi cara, mientras clavaba su verde mirada sin piedad en mis inocentes ojos cafés- ¿Tienes pay de manzana?- pregunto de forma inocente y emocionada.

-Sabes que si- relaje mis hombros instantáneamente y me dispuse a salir del coche.

-Bien, creo que el cierre del caso puede esperar unos 30 minutitos mas.- Escuche como ponía la alarma y me seguía al local.

Fui casi corriendo por una rebanada de pay de manzana y mientras se la servía a mi socio y me sentaba delante de él, llego Carlos con una mirada seria.

-Te llego correo, no sé que sea, no lo abrí y no tiene asunto-. Me entrego un sobre blanco de unos 20 cm, me dispuse a abrirlo y sonreí cuando vi de que se trataba, pero automáticamente escondí el contenido debajo de la mesa mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían como si no hubiera mañana, obviamente el gesto no le paso desapercibido a mi buen amigo Kendall, que en el mismo instante en que escondí el sobre, bajo sus manos y me lo arrebató, haciendo que me sonrojara aun mas si es que eso era posible.

-Hey hey hey, es acaso esto una carta de tu amor no correspondido Logs?- me miro pícaramente y yo solo baje la mirada.

-Carlos, creo que hay alguien a quien no le has tomado la orden en la mesa siete.- levanté la vista y vi como éste se iba resignado a la mesa. –Gracias por recibir el correo Carlos- le grite y solo levanto la mano en señal de aprobación.

-¿Y bien?- Kendall seguía esperando mi respuesta.

-Algo así- aun no volvían a su color natural mis mejillas, y Kendall comenzó a sacar lo que había en el sobre, mientras en su cara empezaba a dibujarse la sorpresa.

-Boletos para el concierto de Evan Diamond, ¿en serio Logan?, ¿Vas a decirme que tu amor no correspondido es el mismo del de todas las niñas pubertas y adolescentes?

-Antes no se llamaba así…

-Espera, espera un momento, el chico que dijiste, tu primer beso, ¿es él?- Me miro una vez más con interés e interrogación.

-James Maslow, artísticamente Evan Diamond, sí- sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, era la primera vez que le confesaba a alguien mi primer amor, y como si lo hubiera llamado, ambos volteamos al televisor que estaba en el centro del local, donde anunciaban una noticia de última hora: el cantante Evan Diamond fue encontrado muerto en el hotel Bel Air, aunque no se quieren dar detalles aun, todo el país está conmocionado por la trágica noticia

-No creo que te devuelvan el dinero, viejo- Me dice Kendall con tristeza, entregándome los boletos, mientras bajo la mirada y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?, lamento mucho darle a Carlitos ese papel, pero lo recompensaré, se los prometo, aún faltan unas cuantas historias que descubrir, ¿qué paso con Kendall?, ¿será real la muerte de James? Si les gustó no duden en dejar Review, acepto de todo, hasta jitomatazos lo sé. No soy de las que piden Reviews, pero necesito saber si a alguien le interesa la historia (:**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
